eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
E20 Series 2, Episode 01
Plot Asher Levi is kicked out of his home by his mother, heading to Walford East Tube Station where he meets up with his brother Sol, claiming they have all been kicked out of the house and that he and Sol need to find a new place to live. At 10A Turpin Road, Olly and Stevie get it on in his flat, but as soon as they have finished, he breaks up with her, riding away and knocking over Billy Mitchell on the way. Stevie chases him down the street, claiming that after four years they need to stay together, before collapsing in the street. Asher spots Stevie in the street and her flat to rent flyers, going over to help her out. In Fatboy's van, he Mercy, Leon and Zsa Zsa chat about their day when they are attacked by Naz Mehmet who is complaining about the fake driving licence Fatboy got for her, that claimed she was 38, not 18. Naz runs off, and Fatboy follows having a go at her. Sol sees her in the street fighting with Fatboy and Sol moves to her rescue, but Leon punches him in the face, forcing them to run while Billy calls the police. Stevie walks Asher around the flat, offering to make him a coffee, but suddenly finding that Olly has taken the coffee machine with him, asking Asher to please come and live with her. Naz introduces herself, and Sol claims he already knows her from school. Sol offers her his oyster card so she can get home as the police arrive, and question Sol about fighting in the street. The police arrive, and Asher finds Sol, telling him they've found a place to live. Naz ducks into the public toilets, changing out of her trampy outfit and into sensible clothes before returning home, but as she gets there, she hears shouting indoors and decides not to go in. Asher and Sol head to the community centre for auditions to join Skoll's dance crew, finding Fatboy there as well. Sol's audition goes badly, and he walks off, bumping into Naz in the street once more, where she gives him back his Oyster card. The two of them talk outside the community centre as Asher leaves too, his audition having gone far better. Asher takes Sol and Naz back to 10a Turpin road, where Asher tells Stevie that he and his brother will both be moving in. Stevie is still upset about the coffee until she realises that they can all have tea instead. Stevie is pleased that all three of them will be staying for a while and she Naz and Sol have tea. Asher heads back to the Community Center to see Skolla, paying him off to let Sol stay on the crew. Fatboy see's the bribe, but Asher warns him off with a knife. Cast Regular cast *Asher Levi - Heshima Thompson *Stevie Dickinson - Amanda Fairbank-Hynes *Naz Mehmet - Emaa Hussen *Sol Levi - Tosin Cole Guest cast *Olly Manthrope-Hall - Joshua McGuire *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Zsa Zsa Carter - Emer Kenny *Mercy Olubunmi - Bunmi Mojekwu *Arthur 'Fatboy' Chubb - Ricky Norwood *Leon Small - Sam Attwater *Caroline Levi - Sandra Yaw *PC Adams - Andrew Watson *Mr Mehmet - Nayeff Rashed *Marlon - Marlon Wallen *Skolla - Tony Adigun Places *Walford *Albert Square *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Turpin Road *10A Turpin Road *Turpin Way *Walford Community Centre *George Street *Walford Tube Station Notes *This episode opened the series' second season. Category:E20 Episodes